Cinderfur
|pastaffie=ShadowClan |age = Unknown |death=Carrionplace disease |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Cinderkit Cinderpaw Cinderfur Cinderfur Unknown Cinderfur |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: |familyl=Rowanberry Clawface Stumpytail |mentor=Nutwhisker |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Blackfoot |succeededby1=Blackfoot |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm |deadbooks=''The Ultimate Guide}} '''Cinderfur' is a thin gray tom with amber eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Cinderkit and Stumpykit are born to Clawface and Rowanberry of ShadowClan. They look out at the camp curiously beside their mother. Cinderkit soon becomes Cinderpaw, with Nutwhisker as his mentor, and occasionally eating at the fresh-kill pile. :The night Raggedstar dies, Cinderfur discusses what to do about WindClan with Scorchwind, Tangleburr, and Blackfoot, declaring that they will think they're weak without a leader. :Cinderfur agrees with Brokenstar about the elders moving out of the camp, saying that with the amount of kits that are around they will forever bother the elders, so it would be best if they would go. :As ShadowClan are debating whether or not Yellowfang really killed Marigoldkit and Mintkit, he sniffs and says that she's been acting like the entire Clan is a nuisance. In The Prophecies Begin Arc Fire and Ice :Cinderfur doesn't appear formally, but he is revealed to be the cat chosen to become ShadowClan's deputy when Nightpelt becomes Clan leader. This is unusual, since deputies were rarely chosen from cats as old as Cinderfur. Forest of Secrets :When ThunderClan is forced to travel through a strip of ShadowClan's territory to attend a Gathering because of a flooded stream in their territory, ShadowClan stops and challenges them. Cinderfur stands near the front of his Clan's Gathering patrol, and accuses them of spying. Tigerclaw contemptuously asks how they could spy on anything when they were nowhere near their camp. Cinderfur growls, and tells Nightstar to give the word to attack. Both sides prepare to lunge at each other, but Nightstar doesn't give the order, saying that he wanted ThunderClan at this Gathering, much to their bewilderment. Cinderfur respects his leader's order, and backs down, a sign of his respect and loyalty for Nightstar. Rising Storm :Whitethroat and Littlecloud tell Fireheart and Sandstorm they feared Nightstar would die from the sickness when there was no cat to take his place as leader. Fireheart prompts them about Cinderfur, but they ignore him. It's assumed by Fireheart that either Cinderfur was too old to become Clan leader, or he had already died. :At a Gathering, Whitestorm asks if Cinderfur was going to represent ShadowClan after Nightstar is revealed to be dead, but Runningnose tells them he had been one of the first to become ill and die. A Dangerous Path :Tigerstar, ShadowClan's new leader, explains Nightstar had been too weak to appoint a new cat in Cinderfur's place and died without a deputy, leaving ShadowClan without a leader up until Tigerstar's arrival. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :It is said on Tigerstar's page that Tigerstar had succeeded Nightstar instead of Cinderfur, who is referred to as elderly. :At the end of Tigerstar's leader ceremony, Cinderfur is shown along Tallpoppy, Darkflower, and Dawncloud standing close together, and they watch with hopeful, anxious eyes. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :When Clawface returns to ShadowClan's camp, he is looking around for Cinderfur, hearing that he had been made deputy. Upon hearing this, he is approached by Rowanberry, the mother of his son. She tells Clawface that their son walks with StarClan, and that he was the one to bring the infected prey to camp. Rowanberry reassures Clawface, telling him that their son will know of what his father has done to ShadowClan, bringing them healthy prey. Trivia Interesting Facts *He is said to have brought the infected rat that caused the Carrionplace disease to ShadowClan, but in ''Rising Storm, Littlecloud said an apprentice brought the infected rat. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Rowanberry: Father: :Clawface: Brother: :Stumpytail: Aunts: :Yellowfang: :Marigoldkit: Uncles: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: :Nightstar: Grandmother: :Brightflower: Grandfather: :Brackenfoot: Great-Grandmother: :Silverflame: Cousins: :Brokenstar: :Wishkit: :Hopekit: Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Головняfr:Œil de Fauconcs:Škváranl:Sintelpelsde:Hellpelzes:Rescoldo fi:Tuhkaturkkipl:Popielate Futro Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Deputy Category:Elders Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters